


Tales Through Time

by AmeratsuG98



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Book of angels, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rivalry, Romance, Sex, soft con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeratsuG98/pseuds/AmeratsuG98
Summary: Mythological side to the Runnerverse.
Relationships: Original series - Relationship
Collections: If there's none I'LL write the world building





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [none](https://archiveofourown.org/users/none/gifts).



Note:

This work is another part of the original series if you’re feeling up for a change in pace. Another side to the main timeline.


	2. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info for this series: Beezlebub and Cirius belong to me.  
> Cirius’s twin belongs to BladeInTheLight.

During their two thousandth moment of intimacy, the fiery devil couldn’t help feeling those deep scars till they finally land on the replaced wing nestled underneath the larger top one, getting a little flash back. Next, they hid their face in the pure white down covering the top half of his sculpted chest of out shame as it Still bothered the arch demon greatly. That the demon was the cause of their lover losing the small right wing in the first place.

Cirius happen to pause, quite dumbfounded by the sudden change in the atmosphere. His current expression formed into one of immediate concern, face growing soft. Beezlebub held it in. Not wanting to ruin the mood they built up during their sparring session before. The arch angel grew ever more worried and they managed a smile “I’m okay. Let’s keep going, alright?”. He didn’t buy it and silently stood his ground. A frustrated sigh left them and resumed their activity the best they could, reaching down to tug at the wrap hiding the prize.

In the end, their partner stopped them. A hand chasing purchase as he kept a gentle but firm hold on their clawed hand “Not yet. Not until you at least tell me what’s wrong” “I-I told you I’m fine”. He then narrowed his eyes. This made them sputter in disbelief. Realizing that Cirius will Not back down. They got a hold of themselves before confessing “Alright alright. I’m........ still guilty about ripping your old wing off. Back when we first met....”. The narrowed eyes became lidded ones now as he wore a genuinely soft smile “That’s all in the past, Bee. You know how I feel about you will never change. No matter the circumstances. Whether you got the wing back or not, I’ll still love you”.

Their expression melt into a happy smile “Let’s reminisce in the morning, yes?” “Yes”.  
.

.

.

.

In the morning, the arch demon sleepily wandered in looking disheveled, and happy as ever from their passionate romp last night. He too followed and nuzzle their left fuzzy ears before passing the death brew after pouring it for them “Morning fluffy~” “Mmm~.... morning~”.

The two ate breakfast together and finally rest on the luxurious ancient couch to chat about the past. Just as the arch angel promised “Not the best introduction back then. But I’m glad we met” “Yeaaah. That was one hell of a meeting we’ve had”. He chuckled and stare off into the distance “Agreed”.


	3. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a wonderful time reading this series. :D

The blood thirsty arch demon really hoped to be finally left alone a while they continued to lay on their back in the multi-colored leaves between thick tree roots and moaned in pain towards the blasted heavens, fuzzy knees aimed at the darkening canopy above. Bathing in the moon’s light while their wounds mend themselves. 

The demon were resting with their eyes closed. But the sound of multiple twigs snapping all around further fueled the fear of being caught by that crazy group of priests or priestess from the temple. Their eyes snap open in pure panic and gotten up in time to run. Climbing up the tree to to hide away in the leaves. 

Out of sight, out of mind.

Just as they expected; two, no.... the same three mortals gathered by the very tree they are in. Looking around with the lit torch before the group eventually gave up. This was their cue to leave and keep moving as they scanned the area before hopping down from the tall tree.

But their left leg gotten caught, frantically pulling on it. Stupidly ringing the large bell attached to the branch. “No! No no no no! I-It Can’t end like this!” the arch demon whispered, stopping themselves from drawing anymore attention. What made this delicate situation worse was when small lights appeared within the dark woods. They worked faster to undo the knot and ignored how the silver rope burned their hands in the process due to tugging harder on it. This had gotten bad. Even more in comparison to now as shouts could be heard in the distance.

The multi-gendered devil failed miserably many times and found themselves surrounded by the same people in robes after successfully removing the rope. They had tried to run but the three worked hard to both toss and restrain them with more silver imbued ropes “AUUUGH!!”. The steel burning their flesh was crippling in comparison to getting stabbed by an angel blade in the shoulder long before they even ran here. And the struggling soon came to a stop as this drained them exponentially. Forcing their hunger to grow.

While the two; what they presumed are the main leaders chat up a storm, the demon then lay low. Waiting for the chance to strike.  
.

.

.

.

Their patience finally paid off as another highlander went to clip on a collar lined with more silver and fur on the inside. He looked like a newbie in this hunting business with the obvious nervous expression slipping through the smile “t-thank you for making this easy ms. demon. I appreciate the cooperation”. They shifted into a full woman minus the horns. The male grew enamored by the beauty as she lean in closer, using the old tactic from Lucifer “What do you desire?~”. 

He swallowed dryly as she gotten closer than before, shaking in his boots. She giggled at this but put on a fake concerned expression “What’s wrong? Are you not well?”.

He rambled on nervously but then fell into a deep spell, charmed by the body, and sweet smile. She lured him into an extended kiss and provoked him to progress past the passionate kisses. He foolishly unclipped the collar during this. And she pecked him “Thank you, sweetheart~. Bye~....” just before disappearing out of thin air. 

Both dumbfounded and horrified that the newbie had gotten bamboozled by their target, he grew more so extremely worried about his own predicament “no.... no no no! I let them run loose upon the village! What have I done?!”.


	4. Capture

30+ days later:

Beezlebub kick back with a smirk “ahhh.... how easy it is to charm a mortal” and then reach down into an open stolen bag while they kept their gaze on what their thinking about lately. And pull out a raw steak before taking a bite out of it. It will keep the arch demon’s mind off being chased.  
.

.

.

.

They were just tapping a singular claw against the lonely crumbled rock wall. But their thought process were interrupted when something brightly colored fell past their vision and clicked around the neck. Now catching Beezlebub by surprise. They frowned at the golden chain attached to the collar hanging loose around their neck “Not again....” but didn’t get the chance to examine it more closely as the chain suddenly yanked hard. It clamped around their neck with a strong pull that yanked them off their feet, the rough landing forcing a pained grunt out of them.  
Their half eaten slab of meat made an obvious loud thud against the ground, while the arch demon was dragged across the grassy plain, their hands desperately clawing at the collar around the neck. Despite the fact that the pure silver burned with every touch. It was hard to breathe, the brightly colored collar squeezing a bit harder.

They wildly thrashed and kicked with their legs, managing to roll themselves onto their side and throw a panicked glance down the wooded path. There were one exact highlander there dressed in white robes lined with gold. They couldn’t make out the face too much due to the shadow the hood cast.

The taller was pulling on the chain to drag Beezlebub closer, the other bearing an ice cold expression.

Oh fuck.

Beezlebub’s blood ran cold when they recognized him. This type of arch angel is notorious for catching demons without as much as breaking a sweat. Even so, any demon caught by one would either die or end up serving them. But that fear of death didn’t matter; they needed to get free and fast.

It was difficult to focus their magic of the semi-new vessel while the strangling sensation burned.

Their long claws materialized into existence, hopefully granting them a chance to escape. They grabbed the metal snake chain with charred shaky hands and were about to break it when a gunshot rang through the woods. Beezlebub loudly winced, startled when the bullet dug deep into their blackened right arm after a well-aimed shot.

“S-shit!” The demon wheezed in pain before they glared at the angel and grabbed for the rope again. As it weren’t that effective, the wound closed up fast and dispelled the ordinary bullet. The tell tale sign it finally hit something with a ‘Tink!’. Adamant on preventing themselves from getting captured yet again, they closely watch him as he is just standing there looking smug while proudly waving his gun. That son of a bitch!

The hooded angel continued to pull on the links with strong tugs until Beezlebub was forced to scramble up to their feet and plant them. Refusing to budge. The metal scraped across the ground as they defied him with every ounce of their will to survive, still struggling to breathe but still able to at least.  
Fuck these shitty mortal bodies! If he were his usual self, this crap wouldn’t have done shit to them. But noooo, this fucked up contract had disadvantages that were somehow needed!  
They continued to wheeze and gasp while trying to stay in place with each powerful tug and kept themselves up on their clawed toes, glaring at the rather quiet and stoic looking arch angel holding the divine metal. Gun still in another hand.

The arch angel soon grew agitated at this game of cat and mouse, and finally spoken up in a soft tone “Greetings! I’m sure you’re bound to give up soon.... you look tired”. “Piss off, feathered pin cushion” Beezlebub choked with a venomous glare, the smartassry coming through. “Aww, don’t be like that,” he tutted as he kept pulling. The angel kept the chain tight in a vice-like grip, obviously an expert with this sort of thing. As they had gotten a good look at the utilities dangling across his belt and down his chest.

They gotten weaker and weaker with the metal sapping their energy, and strength ‘I refuse! I refuse to be dead!!’. This determination surprised him, watching them willfully approach the arch angel. And then go in for a swipe. 

He would’ve simply dodged if it weren’t for the fact that they chose to attack him back, unknowingly that the demon broken the distance between them for a well-endowed sucker punch.

Their enraged expression brought an air of nervousness to him, never expecting this one to have the will to fight back as Beezlebub took advantage of the situation, skillfully manipulating the chain after every strike. Even so to block the man’s attack by throwing up the divine chain.

They didn’t expect to feel a stinging pain after a bright flash of what thought to be a sharp weapon. They felt worryingly light headed after strangely losing weight on the right side of their head. And kept striking back in return. Even going as far as taking off a wing in the process. The angel stumbled backward a bit while clutching the bleed spot.

They stumbled back a bit to the side while struggling to access the situation. Hell, even attempting to walk normally is a challenge during the fight. They suddenly grew faint in front of their enemy, falling down to their knees. It was as if time slowed the moment they collapsed. Beezlebub watched on with one last chuckle as he strode right up to them. And then close their eyes along with the ringing noise, muffled frantic voices, and mainly the leader’s too.

Everything finally went black.


	5. Healing

Gasp!!!!

They suddenly sat up, sweating so much they thought they could cure an entire pond of drought.

To make things worse, they couldn’t feel the weight of the florescent pearl horns anymore. They were quick to leave the bed. Clumsily, they may add while scrambling up to their bandaged feet in front of the mirror. The horns appear to be filed down to a blunt look. But their red slit eyes widen in shock before screaming.

The arch angel happen to be healing at the altar while one specific highlander stayed behind, worried for his health “Do you need anything?” “No.... I am fine”. The man broken the silence “That demon was able to do quite the load of damage to you two weeks ago, M’Lord. Are you sure sparing It is a good idea?”. He spared a glance after a pronounced sigh “I don’t know why I did it. But.... something about them.... is interesting. That’s all I can say” He wasn’t entirely being too truthful with the mortal but how can he explain that Beezlebub is one of the angels too. That they have chosen to follow Lucifer through the gates of hell. He wouldn’t know what Incabre would do with that info. Since his oldest brother made quite the impact on both Gia and everyone else.

Incabre jumped when a loud bloodcurdling scream echoed through the temple “W-What was that?!”. He still stood up with such grace, despite missing a wing “Seems our guest had awoken finally” “What can we do?” “Why, visit her of course”. The man cringed, not sure about going head to head with one up close “Say what?!” “Don’t worry. Filing down a demon’s horns makes them weak. Until they completely grow back, that is. You’re all safe”.  
.

.

.

.

Completely upset, they walk right up to the mirror again after leaving the safety of the bed. Not wanting to confront the issue but alas, they have to. Next, they pulled back the fur further to get a good look. Desperate to see if this is in fact real.

Amidst the frantic searching. Talking and the shifting of the doorknob broken them out of their trancelike state of panic.

They stare back at the two with anger hidden by the fear on their face, forcing the tall mortal to back out. Obviously feeling suffocated by the darkening aura “I-I’m going to stay here. By the door”. Their expression twist into one of irritation ‘You better’. 

The highlander remembered his teachings and kept a distance while the angel took a gentle approach “Feeling better?”. “Yes, yes. Now that you’ve lopped off my horns, imprisoned, And weakened me. I feel great~! Not...” They said with much needed sarcasm and venom dripping off their tongue. “I could’ve taken your wings, Beezlebub. Would you like that instead?” They winced, fearing for the worst. Till he put on a soft smile “But I jest. You would’ve died right there if I held you down and cut your wings off. I chose the safest option. Your horns”. Their expression shift into rage “YOU DID WHAT?!”. “I took your horns. You’re just as harmless as a newborn alepou. You won’t be hurting anyone anymore” They had tears in their eyes at this point and swat his hand away, claws leaving thin red short lines behind. Which were previously ruffling their hair near the dull short horns “D-Don’t touch me!”. He didn’t seem amused anymore by this as Beezlebub took a few steps back. The angel were determined to help ease their state of fear “Beezlebub. I did what I had to-” “Bullshit! I’m weak, Cirius! Weak! I can barely walk straight! Or even leave a wound! How will this work?! If I can’t defend myself!” “We can-“ “Leave!” “Please listen-“ “Leave!”.

He abide by the arch demon’s wishes to be left alone, closing the door behind him. As it would help their mental state. Adapting to the new changes are not easy.


End file.
